


Alcohol Content

by Farla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen, btp, rbtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farla/pseuds/Farla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says negligence can't be parenting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol Content

Her first grown-up party is at fifteen. When the alcohol comes out she rolls her eyes at the big deal the boy makes.

She gags at the first sip. They laugh.

She gives them a withering stare. "I've been getting into Mom's liquor cabinet for years. Did you make it in your bathtub? It's disgusting." She crosses her arms. "If you want to gag it down and pretend you're sophisticated don't let me stop you."

For her twenty-first birthday her mother drinks a glass with her before telling her the only alcohol in the house is in the vanilla extract.


End file.
